


Your Ten O'Clock is Here

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Discipline, F/M, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Have I...done something...to make you feel like you can be so disrespectful with me?”“No, I’m sorry, Hux. Sir. I’m just—”“I think that deserves a spanking.”“A—what?”“You heard me.”





	

“Rey, is my ten o’clock ready yet?” Hux calls from inside his office.

Rey looks past her computer at the empty couch in front of her desk. Hux had a ten o’clock? She must have forgotten. “Uhh, no. Not yet.” 

Hux makes a noisy sigh of irritation. “Are they even here?” 

Rey squints. “No?” 

Hux huffs. Drama Queen. “Who, exactly, is listed on my schedule for ten?” 

Rey pulls up the digital calendar, and then, in disbelief, pulls out her personal planner. Something is not right. She pushes back from the desk and walks into his office, her planner (and her coffee, it’s been a rough morning) in hand. 

“There must be something wrong, Hux. There’s no one listed on your schedule for ten o’clock.” 

Hux’s eyes widen. “Could you repeat that for me, Rey?” 

“There’s…no one on the schedule for ten o’clock?” 

“Why is there no one on my schedule? I have a meeting. I scheduled it myself.” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe because...I forgot to write it down?” Rey flushes and ducks her head. She’s usually on top of Hux’s schedule. How could this have happened?

“You forgot to write down an important meeting in my schedule.” It isn’t a question. Hux’s hands come down to rest flat against his desk and he uses them to push up, standing now behind his desk, his eyes at Rey’s level. His stare is intense.

“I—I don’t think so, but I suppose I could have.” 

There’s something glinting in Hux’s eyes, and the pit of Rey’s stomach burns. Something is going on. 

“What happens if you forget something important on my schedule and I’m not prepared?” 

Rey rolls her eyes. Great, now he’s going to treat her like a child. In the three years she’s worked here, nothing like this has ever happened, and of course, the first time that it does, he’s going all out to put her in her place.

“You...put down what you’re working on and take the meeting?” 

Their eyes widen simultaneously, and a sickening feeling pours down her spine like ice. She should not have said that, no matter how casual their working relationship is.

“Have I...done something...to make you feel like you can be so disrespectful with me?” 

“No, I’m sorry, Hux. Sir. I’m just—”

“I think that deserves a spanking.” 

“A—what?” 

“You heard me.” Hux says. Rey isn’t looking at him, but the sound of his voice, all low and growly, is making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and...not in an entirely bad way. She turns, sets down the planner and the cup of coffee in her hands and straightens, slowly. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“I assure you, I’m being very serious.” 

“I just don’t—are you teasing me? Joking around?” 

“Disrespect is never a joke.” 

This new tone of voice is...cold? She really should be looking at his face, she decides. Her palms are sweating, and she resists the urge to wipe them off on the fabric of her skirt. When she turns, his face is steel, as frigid as it is pale and the icy blue of his eyes are fixed on her, steady and empty of feeling. 

This is Hux. He’s...her boss. Though he’s never felt the need to flaunt his authority like this. Up until this moment, they’ve enjoyed a pretty easy relationship. This is...new, and perhaps not something entirely unwelcome given the lingering glances and hands—

“Well?” he says, interrupting her internal struggle. “Are you going to bend over for me, or are you going to continue to make things worse for yourself?” 

Her mouth drops open. At this, his eyes soften just a little, and he inclines his head slightly. _Good. He’s still in there. He knows what he’s doing._ She pulls herself together, straightens her cardigan and smooths out her skirt. 

“Good, clear a spot on my desk,” Hux says, and that sharp tone is back, it’s demanding, it’s….sending chills down her spine. She scoops up his planner, phone, several pens, and his keyboard, setting them off to the side and then leans forward, resting her forearms on the smooth wood of his desk. It’s cold against her exposed wrists. 

“Thank you, Rey.” He touches a hand to her shoulder, letting it trail down further, down her back, the tips of his fingers feeling out each bump of her spine, the strap of her bra, the dip of her back where it’s arched into his touch. “Now, do bad girls get to wear their skirts for a spanking?” 

Rey gulps. “N-no?” 

“No? Shall I add to the count?” 

“No! Uh—yes?” 

“Rey. How should you address your superiors?” 

“Oh. Uh, sorry. Sir.” 

“So, I repeat: should bad girls get the privilege of wearing their skirts while they’re spanked?” 

“No, sir.” Rey coughs a little to hide the squeak of her voice. He can probably see it in her legs; she’s shivering, her calf muscles flexed taut and quivering all the way down to the not-so-sensible red heels of her pumps. She’d been feeling brave when she put them on this morning. She isn’t feeling so brave now. 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to take care of that for you, won’t I?” And then she has to grit her teeth as his long fingers wrap around her hips, searching for the clasp of her pencil skirt. He’s quick, he’s found it, he’s unzipping, revealing the bright red of her panties. Clearly she’d been too adventurous this morning with her matching. Before she has any time to flush, he’s making a low, surprised sound and his palm is rubbing over the lace-covered skin. 

“D-do they have to go as well, sir?” she asks, turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of his face. 

“I was going to insist, yes, but now I think I’ll just—” and in one smooth movement, he’s pulling the panties up, the rough lace nestling tight into her cheeks so that it’s tugging between the lips of her pussy, rubbing up against her clit just _so_ , and _oh my goodness,_ she is on fire. But she’s bare now, and Hux seems satisfied. “Yes, that’s just fine.” 

Rey is panting, her face red and hot. 

“Let’s start with ten, do you think you can handle that?” 

Rey forgets to answer, she’s so focused on clenching her thighs together and managing her breathing. 

A mistake, to be sure, and she yelps when his palm comes down over her right cheek. “I’ll only repeat it once, Rey. Can you handle ten?” 

“Yes! Yes, sir.” She shifts in her heels, trying to will away the hot sting of his blow. 

“Usually I make my bad girls count, but I don’t think you can quite manage that this time, so I’ll keep the count for you instead.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

The first blow comes down over her left cheek, close to the edge of her thigh and it burns so hot that Rey arches her back into it and whines. “One.” 

“Two.” The other side, just as sweet a sting. 

“Three.” She can’t hold in the whimper at this one, but she’s also rubbing her thighs together, trying desperately to hold in the rush of wetness that’s sure to stain the delicate fabric of her panties if she relaxes. 

“Four. Five. Six.” These three come quick, and on the last swat, he hits the top of her right cheek, his fingers catching on the edge of her panties and tugging them up tighter for just a moment. Rey can’t suppress the moan that accompanies the violent curling of her toes as sharp pleasure spikes in her pussy. The rough drag of the lace against her clit is just shy of painful. 

There’s nothing on the desk for her fingers to grip, they’re just clenching uselessly as she writhes. 

“Seven.” He pauses and smooths his hand over her hip. “You’re doing so well, Rey.” 

Yes, she’s doing _so_ well—she’s a sweating, squirming mess—but she doesn’t reply, instead focusing on pressing her forehead tight against the wood of his desk. There’s hair in her mouth, but she can’t think straight long enough to spit it out or sweep it away with her fingers.

“Eight. Nine.” Rey can’t do it, her legs are shaking, every muscle in her body flexed tight against the strain of hiding her obvious arousal. She’s not sure what the point of this game is? _Should_ she be aroused? Will he punish her for it? Somehow, that thought makes her wetter. 

“Ten.” This blow is the hardest, and it jerks Rey’s control out of her grasp, her back bowing over the desk, her thighs unclenching and her panties soaking immediately where they’re pressed tight against her. She moans, embarrassingly long and high and covers her eyes with her hands. 

Hux slides both hands down the sides of her hips, kneeling behind her and pulling her cheeks open so that she can feel the cold air of the office against her wet panties. Rey can feel his breath the second before his teeth sink into the top of her thigh, close to the swell of her pussy, but not touching—yet. 

And then he’s using his hands to spread her even wider and he’s devouring her _through_ the lace, his long tongue dragging over her covered clit again and again until she’s shaking, moaning, reaching back to hold onto the edge of his desk. Her panties are so tight against her that they’ve all but disappeared between the folds of her pussy and she can feel his plush lips against every inch of her bared skin. 

“I can taste you how well you liked that, you dirty girl.” He’s begun laying open-mouthed kisses against her slit, rubbing his tongue firmly across her clit each time he closes his lips over her. Combined with the gruff growl of his words, it’s enough to send her spiraling into climax, her knuckles clenched tight against his desk, all her breath leaving her in a high-pitched whine. She trembles in his grasp, crying his name and begging for relief. His mouth never leaves her, wringing every drop of pleasure from her until she’s fumbling behind her, pushing his head back, too sensitive to take any more.

Rey slumps against the desk, laying her cheek on the cold wood and closing her eyes. She can feel Hux’s hands stroking up and down her calves, and then he’s standing, leaning over her and pulling her into his arms. 

“You did so well, darling.” 

All she can manage in response is a heavy exhale. 

This, surprisingly, makes Hux chuckle. “Next time, will you be such a naughty girl for me?” 

Rey turns and looks into his face with raised eyebrows. “Honestly, if that’s my punishment, I’m seriously thinking about it!” 

Hux’s eyes warm and he leans forward to rub his nose against hers. Tentatively (surprisingly so, considering he’d just used his tongue to give her the best orgasm of her life), his mouth tilts down to meet hers in a soft kiss. It’s sweet and tender and Rey smiles into it, pushing her arms up over the lapels of his suit jacket to wrap around his neck. 

“You know,” she says as she pulls away for air, “it’s a really good thing your ten o’clock didn’t show.” 

He smiles and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? You were my ten o’clock.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shy, but thanks for reading!


End file.
